1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method of the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, as a recording apparatus that ejects a liquid to a target to perform recording, an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘printer’) has been widely known (for example, JP-A-2006-150723). The printer disclosed in JP-A-2006-150723 includes a platen (supporting member) that supports a continuous sheet (target) and a recording head (liquid ejecting head) that ejects ink (liquid) to the continuous sheet supported on the platen. In addition, a plurality of suction holes for attracting the continuous sheet to the platen and holding it are formed in the platen.
When the continuous sheet is transported from the upstream side of the platen in a transport direction onto the platen, the transport of the continuous sheet stops once, and the continuous sheet is attracted to the platen by the suction holes. In this state, the recording head ejects ink to a printing area of the continuous sheet while being moved above the continuous sheet. Then, when the ejection of ink to the continuous sheet on the platen is completed, the attraction of the continuous sheet to the platen is released, and the continuous sheet is transported to the downstream side of the platen in the transport direction.
In addition, a heating unit (for example, a heater) that heats the platen is provided in the platen. Heat generated by the heating unit is transmitted to the continuous sheet on the platen through the platen. As a result, the continuous sheet is transported to the downstream side of the platen in the transport direction, with ink ejected from the recording head to the continuous sheet being dried a little on the platen.
However, in the printer disclosed in JP-A-2006-150723, as shown in FIGS. 9A to 9C, in a continuous sheet 12 attracted to the platen 27, the temperature T2 of a region C that is disposed on a suction hole 44 (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘non-contact region’) is lower than the temperature T1 of a region B that directly contacts a heated platen 27 (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘contact region’) (see FIG. 9A). That is, since a plurality of suction holes 44 are formed in the platen 27 that is heated by a heating unit, there is a temperature difference between a portion in which the suction hole 44 is formed (low temperature region) and a portion in which the suction hole 44 is not formed (high temperature region).
Therefore, in the continuous sheet 12, there is a difference between the temperature T1 of the contact region B that directly contacts the high temperature region of the platen 27 and the temperature T2 of the non-contact region C that is disposed on the low temperature region (suction hole 44) of the platen 27. For this reason, in the continuous sheet 12 disposed on the platen 27, an ink solvent is more actively evaporated from the contact region B having a rear surface directly contacted with the platen 27 than from the non-contact region C having a front surface disposed on the suction hole 44. That is, there is a difference in the dry speed of ink between the contact region B and the non-contact region C.
In particular, in the case of a continuous sheet 12 having low absorptivity, ink in the non-contact region C that is disposed on the suction hole 44 and has a low dry speed flows to the contact region B that is disposed on the platen 27 and has a high dry speed. Therefore, a coloring component, serving as a solute, included in ink, serving as a liquid, also flows to the contact region B that directly contacts the platen 27. Therefore, as shown in FIGS. 9B and 9C, after ink is dried, a coloring component is concentrated on a portion of the surface of the continuous sheet 12 corresponding to the circumference of the suction hole 44. That is, shading occurs between a portion of the surface of the continuous sheet 12 corresponding to the circumference of the suction hole 44 and another portion thereof corresponding to the center of the suction hole 44, which results in a thermal spot. As a result, printing accuracy (image quality) is lowered.